Siempre es de Noche
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Ya saben es un Clemi UA, pero aquí interviene un poquito Ascot, no, no se preocupen, no los va a querer separar, el será su narrador.


_**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE.**_

Hoy como todas las tardes, me encuentro esperándote aquí sentado, la gente va y viene, no se quien eres, no se como eres, lo que sé es que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, ese aroma, eres tú, por fin llegaste...

_"CUENTAME COMO VA CAYENDO EL SOL,_

_MIENTRAS HABLAS PENSARÉ:_

_QUE GUAPA ESTÁS, QUE SUERTE SER,_

_LA MITAD DE UN CUENTO DE UN ATARDECER_

_QUE OBSERVO AL ESCUCHARTE,_

_POR QUE MIS OJOS SON TU VOZ..."_

**Una linda chica de unos 20 años, se acercó lentamente hacia una banca en el parque, su rostro era perfecto, sus cabellos azules hacían pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de un ángel, y quizá lo era, quizá lo era para aquel extraño que la aguardaba impacientemente, solo de lejos supo que era ella y se levantó, él era un tipo elegante, apuesto quizá, de no más de 25 años, cabellos lilas y aspecto impecable, ambos tenían unos profundos ojos azules, tal parecía que una hada los había formado con tal similitud, que decidió entregar un par a cada quien**

Tu abrazo fue reconfortante, sentí perderme en el, tu perfume me embriaga, y tu voz me seduce, a veces creo todo lo que me dices, y hasta lo imagino con tal claridad que puedo verte a ti y puedo ver miles de colores...

_"ACERCATE QUE CUANDO ESTEMOS PIEL CON PIEL,_

_MIS MANOS TE DIBUJARAN,_

_TU AROMA ME DIRÁ TU EDAD,_

_JUNTO A TÍ UNIDOS SIN SABER POR QUÉ_

_SEGURAMENTE SE ME NOTE_

_EL RESPLANDOR DE UNA ILUSIÓN_

_POR QUE A TU LADO PUEDO OLVIDAR..."_

**Sus cuerpos se abrazaron como si hacía mucho tiempo no lo hicieran, ambos tomaron asiento, él cerró los ojos y ella comenzó a hablar, a describir el ocaso del atardecer, debo admitir que era maravilloso escucharla, quizá solo ella podría ver la belleza entre el bullicio de la gente**

Quizá sea un atrevimiento, pero... ¿Puedo tocarte?... Noté que te había causado conmoción mi petición, pero accediste, tomé tus manos, ellas me condujeron hacía tu rostro, comencé por explorarlo, tocando tus parpados, tus pómulos, tu nariz, tu barbilla y llegué a tus labios, comenzaste a temblar y supe que mi cercanía también te ponía nerviosa, pude sentir entre mis dedos tu tibio aliento, me pediste que parara, el atardecer había caído y las estrellas comenzaron a salir...

_"QUE PARA MI SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE,_

_PERO ESTA NOCHE ES COMO UN ATARDECER_

_SI LOGRAS QUE LA VIDA SE ASOME,_

_TUS OJOS SEAN LOS QUE BRILLEN_

_Y LA LUNA QUE LA BORREN_

_QUE EN MI ETERNA OSCURIDAD_

_EL CIELO TIENE NOMBRE, TU NOMBRE._

_QUE NO DARÍA YO POR CONTEMPLARTE_

_AUNQUE FUERA UN SOLO INSTANTE..."_

**Tocó su rostro, explorándolo, tratando de pintar en su mente a aquel ángel, la tarde caía y era la luna quien los iluminaba, las estrellas se reflejaban en aquel lago artificial y ella las miró, ambos se tenían de las manos y temblaron de la emoción, quedaron en silencio y fue el mismo silencio el que los envolvió, atrapándolos en sus redes**

Quise abrazarte pero solo tomé fuertemente tu mano, comenzaste a temblar y supe que no solo se trataba de mi cercanía, comenzaba a hacer frío, te cubrí con mi gabardina, deseaba hacerlo con mis brazos pero no me atreví, supe que era tiempo de despedirse...

_"HACE FRÍO, ES TARDE Y TIENES QUE VOLVER,_

_QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE ESPERA, SEGURO,_

_UNA VEZ MÁS EL TIEMPO SE NOS FUE._

_¿VOLVERAS¿DIME SI MAÑANA VOLVERAS?_

_COMO LO HAZ HECHO CADA TARDE_

_PARA CONTARME COMO MUERE EL DÍA..."_

**Él la cubrió del frío, ella lo miró como tratando de decirle algo, se despidió prometiendo regresar, lo besó en la mejilla y sus labios se rozaron, aquello los hizo sonrojarse, él la abrazó e inhalo profundamente con los ojos cerrados, ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse, de pronto giró y lo beso en los labios, -Hasta mañana Clef-, -Hasta mañana Marina- respondió él y sonrió, ella se alejó sin mirar a atrás**

**Eso fue mágico mi amada niña, pude ver una gran luz y de pronto te vi a ti, tu largo cabello azul moviéndose al compás del viento y esa extraña sensación que nació de tus labios y tocó los míos, fue indescriptible, es de noche lo sé pero en mi hay luz, tu luz...**

_"Y SE MARCHO, ELLA SE ALEJÓ DE ÉL_

_PERO COMO EN LAS CARTAS DOS PUNTOS, POST DATA_

_SE ME OLVIDABA NO ME PRESENTÉ_

_SOLO FUI TESTIGO POR CASUALIDAD_

_HASTA QUE DE PRONTO ÉL ME PREGUNTÓ:_

_ERA BELLA ¿NO ES VERDAD?_

_MÁS QUE LA LUNA -DIJE YO- Y EL SONRIÓ..."_

**Lo siento, mi nombre es Ascot y porqué les cuento esto, no lo sé, solo se que fue mágico tanto para ellos como para mí, el no podía ver y sin embargo, la miraba a ella de una forma tan especial que tarde en darme cuenta de ello**

Ya nunca más maldeciré al cielo por no ver, ya no volveré a perderme en las tinieblas, por qué tú eres mis ojos, mi alma, mi todo, aunque no sabes que daría yo porcontemplarte, aunque fuera un solo instante.

_"NUNCA MÁS SE HARÁ REPROCHES_

_POR INTENTAR AMANECER_

_NO VOLVERA A PERDERSE EN LA NOCHE_

_POR QUÉ SU ALMA HOY BRILLA CON MÁS FUERZA_

_QUE UN MILLÓN DE SOLES,_

_PERO EN SU ETERNA OSCURIDAD_

_A VECES SE LE OYE, A VOCES_

_QUE NO DARÍA YO POR CONTEMPLARTE_

_AUNQUE FUERA UN SOLO INSTANTE."_

**Y si me lo preguntan, la respuesta es sí, sí era realmente hermosa y sí, quizá más que la Luna**

**Hola:**

Yo de nuevo aquí con uno de mis experimentos, espero que les guste, gracias por su apoyo, realmente recibi muy poca respuesta, pero no se preocupen con ello basta.

Mi querida Tenshi, creeme soy un afiel seguidora de tus fics, lamento no poder dejar reviews, pero el tiempo apremia, que bueno que te haya hecho sentir tanto como para dejar tu opinion. se que también eres una seguidora de la pareja que hacen mis tíos, 4espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, y si hay algo que no os guste favor de hacermelo saber. OK.

Para Rayearthfan, lamento no poder cumplir con lo que me pides, pero realmente no creo ser buena para hacer algo más grande, claro que si alguna de ustedes gusta apoyarme, con gusto nos ponemos en contacto.

Besos y abrazos de mi.


End file.
